warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Célula Orokin
| rarity = Raro | autoDrops = Otras ubicaciones: Saturno Ceres Derrelicto Orokin Jefes Stalker }} La Célula Orokin es un componente raro que se puede encontrar en Saturno, Ceres y Derrelicto Orokin. Por lo general se encuentra en cantidades de 1-2. Todos los jefes incluido Stalker tienen la probabilidad de soltar una célula orokin después de ser derrotados, aunque el General Sargas Ruk y el Teniente Lech Kril tienen la probabilidad más alta de soltarla. Este material se suele usar para la fabricación del Catalizador Orokin, el Reactor Orokin, Formas y es un componente necesario para la mayoría de Warframes. Planos que piden Célula Orokin Haz clic aquí para ver los Planos que requieren de Célula Orokin. Mercado Las Celulas Orokin pueden ser compradas en el Mercado por 10 . Por otro lado, los jugadores pueden comprar su plano por 100 . Un plano de Célula Orokin podía ser conseguido como recompensa por completar el modo pesadilla de La Ley de la Retribución. Consejos de obtención * Estas se basan en opiniones y pueden no ser ciertas. Estos deben ser vistos como consejos a menos que se demuestre que son ciertos. Revise los comentarios para su confirmación. Los resultados pueden variar. **Matar al Phorid en las misiones de Invasión Asesinato en un planeta donde las Célula Orokin caen es una forma muy rápida de obtener muchas Células Orokin, con una Célula cayendo por carrera la mayor parte del tiempo. Con un buen equipo y / o buenos compañeros de equipo, un escuadrón que se mueve rápido puede hacer una sola carrera en 2 minutos. **Exta, Ceres también tiene una probabilidad bastante buena de soltar Células Orokin, ya que se pueden obtener buscando por el mapa y como recompensa de jefes. **En Telesto, Saturno, se pueden obtener Células de Orokin a partir de Arrays Celulares: por lo general, se encuentran uno o dos arrays en este mapa, que pueden dejar caer 1-3 Células. **En Gabii, Ceres, puedes obtener 4-7 Células Orokin al abrir recipientes o romper los Arrays de Celdas. De lo contrario, una carrera de 10 minutos con un Profanar Nekros y un arma cuerpo a cuerpo basada en slash como el Atterax, otorgará alrededor de 4-7 Células Orokin. **Otra forma de obtención son romper contenedores, según experiencias que tuvieron algunas personas en Ceres (supervivencia) puedes conseguir bastantes tanto en contenedores y enemigos. Curiosidades *A veces la comunidad de Warframe llama a este componente "Raw Potato" o "Potato Seed", haciendo referencia a la vez en la que un desarrollador llamó "potatoes" al Catalizador Orokin ("blue potato") y al Reactor Orokin ("golden potato"). *Exceptuando las Gremlins gemelas y las Akzani, las células orokin son necesarias para fabricar todas las secundarias duales (ya sea usando la célula en sí o como Forma). Esto no incluye las secundarias duales obsequiadas en eventos. *Las Células Orokin son usadas en la fabricación de la mayoría de armas Prime y Warframes. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Drekar Heavy Gunners dropping Orokin Cells. *Increased the number of Orokin Cells received as T3 Survival awards from 1 to 3 per batch. *Text correction. *Introduced with game release. }} en:Orokin Cell Categoría:Recurso